


Las playas de Mokpo

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Mokpo no tiene buenas playas.





	Las playas de Mokpo

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace muchos años.

Mokpo no tiene buenas playas. El mar es frío, violento la gran mayoría del tiempo y de un azul que cuando lo miras parece engullirte; la arena es grisácea y fina y en cuanto te descuidas, aparecen piedras en el camino que se te clavan en los pies.   
  
— En serio, no sé cómo puede gustarte este sitio.  
  
Kyuhyun se sienta con cara de asco sobre la toalla, que intenta huir arrastrada por los vientos helados que vienen del norte. A su lado, Donghae sonríe, casi enigmático si no fuera porque, para Kyuhyun y el resto del mundo, es un libro abierto (un libro infantil y noble que sonríe cuando lo único que quiere es llorar). Los granitos de arena entre sus dedos son tan agradables, como miles de diminutas caricias ásperas, como pequeñas piedrecitas que le golpean la mano hasta hacerle recordar.  
  
El menor está a punto de abrir la boca para seguir quejándose, cuando Donghae recuesta la cabeza en su hombro y le hace perder el hilo.  
  
— Aquí jugaba con mi padre. — susurra.  
  
Y Kyuhyun se tiene que tragar «_odio que este sitio sea tan húmedo_» y «_el agua tiene el mismo color que los residuos tóxicos en el Resident Evil_». Porque es el hogar de Donghae y en esa porción de tierra jugaba con su padre hace años, cuando el mayor no era más que un mocoso al que le gustaba revolcarse en la arena, estando mojado, solo para sentir la aridez de los granitos rascándole la piel. Casi puede imaginárselo, un mini Donghae sonriendo a diestro y siniestro, un padre al que no le puede poner otra cara más que las que ha visto en fotos, un hermano construyendo un castillo, una madre gritando que se pongan crema solar.  
  
Así que quién es él para decir nada. Tan solo mira el mar que se pierde en el horizonte e intenta no concentrarse en el calorcillo agradable que desprende su compañero, ni en el cosquilleo intenso y mareante que le nace en el estómago.  
  
Tal vez, y solo tal vez, las playas de Mokpo no están tan mal (pero claro está, si Donghae pregunta, Kyuhyun no piensa admitirlo ni muerto).


End file.
